The Key to His Heart
by cherry-ai
Summary: Roxas has finally gotten a date with Namine. Yet, he's not happy...and he's not the only one either. My very first Akuroku fanfic! Please R&R!


**This story is dedicated to Nikki-chan and Music-chan! Two very good writers:D Okay this story is loosely based on what happened in Fruits Basket Chapter 4. Excuse my bad spacing/grammar and I hope you enjoy! **

Axel, you sure you don't want to come?" Sora asked.

Axel was sitting at the beach watching the waves crash and observing the sun sinking behind the waves. Kairi said," The movie won't be fun without you." Axel smiled weakly and said," It's okay. I rather stay here."

Riku shrugged and said," Come on guys, we shouldn't force him." Sora and Kairi nodded. Then they began running to Sora's house to watch the movie. "Bye Axel!" Kairi and Sora said as the ran. Axel waved. Soon the noises of the trio died down as they left the beach. Axel took a deep breath and looked at the waves.

Today was going to be Roxas' first date with Namine. Axel remembered how excited Roxas was when Namine said yes. Roxas had run into Axel smiling saying excitedly,

_"She said yes! She said yes! I'm so happy!" _Axel had simply smiled. Now Roxas was going to take Namine to a nice restaurant and then take a walk. It was Axel's idea. Axel

sighed.

_Why am I __feeling this way?_ he thought. I _should be happy_,_ Roxas has been crushing on Namine since __day one_. _Maybe because I want to be with Roxas. Maybe_ _because _

_I l-l-love him. _

Axel shook his head, but then he remembered something he read,

_When you treasure someone, it can be a __little painful to see them find happiness with another and sometimes you may get lonely, but it _

_can also make you happy._ It really _was_ painful. He sighed, thinking, I_ can only hope that Roxas __is happy._

Meanwhile Roxas was walking with Namine to the restaurant. Roxas had been waiting a long time to go out with Namine, and yet he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would be.

Namine looked at Roxas with concerned. "Roxas," she said," is everything all right?"

Roxas looked surprised and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She looked at him and said,"Usually you would be smiling. You seem really troubled."

Roxas said, "Oh...it's just I...uh... forgot to give someone something." Namine looked surprised, "Oh, if that's it go give that person what you need to give." Roxas smiled and said, "Thanks for understanding."

Namine smiled and said," I'll be waiting." Roxas frowned and hugged Namine whispering," I may not come back." Namine looked troubled and Roxas ran. Namine softly said, "Go, where you are needed most."

Axel sat looking at the sky. Replacing the bright orange-red sun were stars. Millions of them. Axel wondered if Roxas was enjoying his dinner or walking with Namine watching the twinkling stars. Then Axel remembered what Roxas told him,

"_Look at this!" _he had said.He had been holding two necklaces with a key hanging on each of them. Axel had asked, "_Necklaces? Roxas I never knew you liked jewelry." _Roxas had laughed saying," _They aren't just any necklaces. One's mine and one's for Namine. You see when we go on our date I'll give her one since she'll have the key to my heart and I'll have the key to hers. Sounds cool huh?"_

Axel had smiled and said, "_I never thought about it. That's pretty creative. I'm impressed_." Axel's eyes filled with tears as he remembered the key necklaces. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't cry because he had learned in the Organization that crying was a sign of weakness.

At the same time Roxas was running to the house, thoughts upon Axel. _Was he really okay when I said I was going out with Namine? __I never noticed that he's been moping around the house all day!_

_I was only thinking about Namine and me! I'm so stupid. He always listens to me, even when it's something small and he's always there when I need him most. He's so patient with me and is always by my side, making my day __**happier**_

_No one's like that. I want to see him. __**I want to see him right now!**_ Roxas kept running, but paused as he saw red-haired person sitting on the beach. Roxas sighed with relief.

He walked and heard Axel say, "I wish Roxas could see this."

Roxas smiled and said,"So I'll see it." Axel looked surprised and blushed, but it was so dark that Roxas couldn't tell.

He said, "Roxas! What are you doing here!?" Roxas smiled and said," I came to see you."

Axel asked," And Namine?" Roxas said," I found out she wasn't the one." Axel sighed and thought _great another_ _girl._ Axel said," so why did you--"

Then Roxas looked at the sky and said," Look shooting stars!" They looked up and there was a shower of stars. "Beautiful isn't?" Roxas asked, as the ocean glittered in the reflection of the stars. Axel smiled thinking, _You sure are. _Axel closed his eyes and made a wish. Then after a few minutes the shower ended leaving the sky calm once again.

Then Roxas began ,"Axel..I.." Then they heard a soft thud. Roxas looked around

and said," I dropped my necklaces!" Axel and Roxas went on the ground and began crawling.

Then Axel put his hand on one and said, "I found one!" Roxas crawled to Axel saying, "Me too!"

Then Roxas put his hand on Axel's. Roxas gasped and blushed. Then suddenly Axel went closer to Roxas and they kissed. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart. Roxas smiled and laughed nervously.

Axel got up and put out his hand for Roxas. They got up, but that didn't stop them from holding hands. Roxas put on his necklace and Axel asked, "Do you want your

other necklace back?" Roxas shook his head and smiled saying,"It's yours now." Axel blushed and put it on. As they continued walking along the beach Axel looked at the sky and thought

_I'm glad my wish came true._


End file.
